Professor Layton and the Opera Ghost
by KaziRede
Summary: When the Professor receives a letter from an "Opera Ghost" asking for his help, he And Luke travel to Paris. What Dangers await our hero and his apprentice? Professor Layton-Phantom of the Opera Crossover. I know, weird Combination.
1. The Opera Ghost

Okay, okay, OKAY! I know, this is a weird combination of stories, BUT IN SOME WAYS IT CAN BE DONE YES? NO? MAYBE?! I DUNNO.

This was actually inspired from a comment I made. And that Giant chandelier from the second game.

This will update sporadically.

Also, I don't own professor Layton.

Also, I am sorry for any inconsistencies, spelling errors, or grammar errors I made. Can you believe I have NO word on this laptop and had to write this all in notepad??

Any way, ON WITH THE FICTION!

-------------

"This is the strangest thing you've ever done, Professor." Luke said, eying the letter that his mentor had previously given him while'st on a taxi towards a very strange destination. "I mean, really ..."

"My dear boy ..." Layton began, touching the edge of his hat, "With a bit a creativity, anything strange to you may not be to others."

Luke held the parchment gingerly in his hand: It's edges were torn and ripped, the paper folded so many times it would surely break, yellowed from age, its ink written in a dark, crimson-like color ... Luke felt that each time his hands touched this aged parchment, he would have upon his soul ... a curse of sorts ... as if this paper had seen sins that should not be retold to mortal ears.

His eyes scanned the note. He was fairly good in his french to understand the basics, but much of the time, he had to have his professor translate it for him (How he even knows French in the first place is beyond him). The only words he could decipher were "I need your assistance", "Opera House", "Auction", "Grand-daughter", and his mentor's name. What gave him chills, besides the fact he couldn't understand most of the letter, that it was signed by the initials "O.G."

It had arrived at their doorstep a mere two weeks ago, put into an envelope sealed with a wax marking with a skull engraving upon it. Luke was sure it was a Death threat sent to his mentor. But the Professor layed that suspicion to rest. He had told Luke this was merely a letter asking for help, one sent from Paris.

"P-professor ..." Luke said in a hushed tone, "I hate to ask you this when I already asked you so many times but ..."

Professor Layton gave a light chuckle. "You would like me to translate that again for you, right?"

Luke slightly blushed, ashamed in his inability to decipher foreign languages just like the Professor.

"It's alright, my boy, I don't mind" Layton said, gently grabbing the letter back from Luke, "I realize that speaking French isn't your Forte."

The Professor read the note, translating line for line, word for word ...

"Dear Professor Layton,

I understand your abilities in solving riddles, puzzles, and best of all, mysteries. And While I don't mean to boast, I have been known to have solved a couple of cases myself. Though I am no detective, and I realize you aren't either, I need your assistance in a puzzle I just cannot solve.

In the Paris Opera House, there will be an auction running. I want to meet you in this Opera house, arriving sometime in the middle of that Auction. I suggest, though, not to make yourself known among that 'crowd' that will most likely be there."

Layton turned to his apprentice and chuckle "I think I sense a hint of sarcasm there ..." he said lightly to Luke, then proceeded to read on in the letter.

"Once the Auction is done there, stay. No matter what, even if the Auctioneer tries to kick you out, find some excuse to remain in the Opera House. Stand in the middle of the stage and wait there for at least 15 minutes. Once the 15 minutes are up and you are sure there is no one around, call for me. I shall be waiting.

The Vicomte de Chagny's Grand-Daughter is in danger. and while it isn't my best habit to help my rival, I will do anything for my dearly departed angel ...

I shall wait for you. O.G."

"What does 'O.G.' mean, Professor?" Luke asked his mentor, "And why is he giving us such strange requests?"

"I'm not quite sure, Luke." the Professor said, carefully stuffing the paper back within the envelope, "But I am willing to help this 'O.G.' character. It sounds like he is trying to protect some one."

Layton smiled as the Taxi driver announced their destination's arrival. "Ah! Here we are!"

Luke looked out the front window and saw their destination getting closer: The Paris Opera House. As he and his mentor hopped out of the taxi, The Professor politely thanking him in french, he noted the surroundings: The house itself looked as if it had seen better days. The sidewalks and stairs around it was littered with fallen leaves and discarded articles of trash, including pamphlets telling about the auction today. The windows were cracked and dusty. One of the doors that invited the two in was partly broken off its hinge, giving this place a rather morbid feeling. The Second thing Luke noted was the giant ramp leading from the sidewalk up to the entrance: Young Children were playing amongst it like a play ground. Luke figured it was used for those disabled coming to the auction. The third and final thing Luke noted was the giant banner that was held over the door, written on it with bold letters "VENTE PUBLIQUE AUX ENCHERES".

"This is the Opera House??" Luke said with skepticism. "Are you sure this is the right place, Professor?"

"This is the Opera House that was noted on here, Luke. He did forget to mention it was out of commission for over ... oh, I'd say about 30-40 years."

"But why such a run-down dump?" Luke asked, "It ... it gives me the creeps ..."

"Stay brave, Luke." The Professor said, tipping his hat slightly, "Something tells me we might be seeing something we'll never forget."

--

"Lot 665, ladies and gentlemen" A voice rang as the two entered the house, "A Paper Mache music box in the shape of a barrel organ. Attached, a figure of a monkey, wearing Persian robes and playing the cymbals. Discovered in the vaults of the theatre, still in working order, gentlemen"

"Showing here." Another voice said, followed by the sweet, gentle croon of a melody.

"It certainly sounds we arrived at the correct time." Luke said, looking around at the layers of dust that covered the walls

"Remember, Luke." Layton said, leading his apprentice into the abandoned hallways of the theatre. "O.G. wants us to lay low until everyone has left. So try not to make a spectacle out of anything."

Luke looked around with a frown, "How could I make a spectacle out of anything here, professor?"

The Professor and his apprentice walked down the hall into the theatre, climbing the stairs onto the stage. Layton made sure to stay further to the near front-left edge of the stage to avoid any eye contact with anyone, Luke at his right hand. He noted all the different people here: Two of them were fighting over posession of the orgel. He found it strange how the older woman seemed to have just given up on it ...

"Sold for thirty franks to the Vicomte de Chagny." The auctioneer announced, pounding his hammer into the pedestal. Layton watched as a man gave a frail, old man in a wheelchair his prize. He looked at the orgel with such ... nostalgia in his eyes, as if uncovering a hidden and painful memory that this orgel held ...

"Lot 666, then ..." The Auctioneer's voice said, snapping Layton out of his own trance and back to reality, "A Chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the opera ..."

Layton shook his head: He had no memory of anything like that what so ever. Sure, he heard about it in his early teen years, but through second hand tales his old teachers would tell him. He never really delved deep into the affair: It happened about 10 or 15 years before he was even born.

" ... A mystery never fully explained. We're told, ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster."

The auctioneer's voice turned very solemn, scaring Luke to no end. He found it hard to stay forward as the auctioneer walked from his pedestal to the Chandelier. Luke soon found himself clutching the professor's coat in sheer terror.

"Our workshops have repaired it, and also wired parts of it for the new electric light." The Auctioneer stated, picking up two wires, one in each hand, "Perhaps we can frighten away the ghost of so many years ago ... with a little illumination ..."

The Auctioneer smiled, then proceeded to look at the audience with a very familiar grin that made Luke Shiver.

"Gentlemen ..."

The covers were pulled back, and the auctioneer stuck the two wires together, creating a bright flash of light. A loud pop, crack, and zap could be heard, making Luke hid his face in the professor's coat, his eyes tightly shut. The professor, however, was not phased, and remained still and vigilant as the Chandelier's bright light suddenly burnt out to darkness again.

The Auctioneer looked perplexed, then laughed a bit, his mustache curling up. "Well, it seems that we have some faulty wiring to work out. But until this chandelier is fixed, I'm afraid we cannot sell this."

The Chandelier was covered up again and dragged slightly to the back of the stage where it would remain out of the way.

"With that gentlemen, ends our auction until further notice. We will hold another Auction once we have fixed the chandelier and also find more antiques this theatre holds. Until then, good day, and Adieu."

The people all scattered and left past Layton and Luke, Talking amongst themselves and handling the prizes that they have won. Layton too was about to leave among them when he felt a hand upon his shoulder. He Turned swiftly, noticing an old women, her face wrapped in a light, lace veil.

The Professor smiled and nodded. "Good evening, Madame ..." he said, curtly, "May I assist you with anything?"

The old woman studied the professor, then nodded. "No, I was making sure ... you're Professor Hershel Layton, are you?" she asked with a heavy French accent.

The Professor remained silent, remembering the note that was sent to him.

"It's alright. He knows." She said with a reassuring smile. "He said you shouldn't make yourselves known, and you have kept your tongue."

"Y-you know about the letter?" Luke asked, finally letting go of the professor's coat.

"I was the one who wrote it ..." The woman said, taking off her hat and veil, reveling her pale face. "At least, wrote it while he dictated. He has grown so old, the only thing he has retained is his mind and voice."

"You mean ..." The professor paused for a moment to pull out the letter that was mailed to him and showed it to the woman, "You mean the man mentioned in this letter, 'O.G.'?"

"Yes. Only the handwriting is mine, the words and meaning behind this letter all belong to him."

"So, if you wrote the letter, does that mean you have insight on what the grave matter is?" Layton asked, "He stated that the Vicomte de Chagny Grand-child may be in danger."

Suddenly, all around him, the lights dimmed and the wind blew, creating a cloud of dust that blurred the trio's vision.

"I do, but it seems that he wants to speak to you about himself rather than me telling you. I will respect his wishes."

"Wait! Madame, where are you going?" the Professor asked, trying in vain to keep the dust out of his eyes.

"To leave you three alone." the old woman said, already on the other side of the theatre.

"T-the three ...?" Luke asked, his voice soft, "But there's only two of us here ..."

"He'll be with you soon. Follow the instructions on the note."

"Madame? Where are you going?"

There was no answer, and the dust finally settled. Both Luke and Layton coughed and patted their clothes to get the dust off. Layton then eyed the middle of the stage where the note had told him to wait.

"Come, Luke." The Professor beckoned.

The professor and his apprentice made their way to center stage and stood there. In his mind, the professor mentally counted 900 seconds, exactly 15 minutes to pass by. Finally, he stopped counting, looking around, calling out for anybody remaining in the theater. He finally looked up and called.

"I suppose you want to talk to me, mister 'O.G.'?" the Professor asked.

The was a deep rumble, making the spine in Luke's body shiver quite a bit. The professor called out again "I think it's okay, there seems to be nobody in the theatre."

"That's where your wrong, professor Layton." a voice rumbled seemingly out of nowhere, "There is you, that young boy, and of course, me."

The professor chuckled slightly. "Well, I'm afraid you got me there."

"Which is why I want to test you, Professor Layton." the voice boomed. "Can the boy be trusted?"

The professor felt taken back by this comment, but decided to remain still. "Yes, he is my apprentice: He can be fully trusted."

"I see."

"And how do you wish to test me, Mister ... Opera Ghost, I presume?"

"You're a great puzzle solver, my friend, am I correct? I've been thinking of ways to make sure you yourself can be trusted. I'll give you a sort of puzzle to challenge you."

The professor nodded "I'm up for that."

"Good." The voice rumbled, then proceeded.

"In this theatre's day, angels often visited where my eyes can't see. It is there you shall get the full detail of this mystery."

Luke tilted his head. "Where your eyes cannot see ...? Sir, we can't even see you?"

"Such is the way of an opera ghost, boy."

Luke felt his body tense up. "G-ghost ...?"

"Sir, I must inform you that there are no such things as ghosts. I have to say that when ever there is a voice, it has to belong somewhere ... a recording, perhaps?"

"Could a recording carry a conversation with you, Professor?"

Layton shrugged. "I suppose not."

"Yes. Now about that puzzle."

"We're thinking, we're thinking!" Luke said, "But, it seems to me its more a riddle than a puzzle."

"Where angels have visited ..." The professor tucked his hand under his chin and paced around the stage. "where your eyes can't see ..."

The professor snapped his fingers and smiled. "Ah-ha! I think I got it!"

"What? what is it professor?"

The professor smiled and ran for the back of the stage. "Come Luke! We are going to the roof!"

-------------

I realize I can't make puzzles for beans.

And apparently I have control over time as well.

I'm not quite sure about the time this is taking place - I THINK the movie said 1919, I could be wrong though!

And Luke is afraid of ghosts. Aaaaaawwwww...


	2. Getting the Information

Well, because the new Professor Layton game is out, I decided to work on this and update it. This is a LOOOOOOOOONG chapter.

* * *

"I still don't get it, Professor." Luke told his mentor, gingerly stepping on the aged wooden stair that led upward, "How can you get the roof as the answer of that riddle?"

"Luke, my boy." Layton began, "Think about the riddle. 'Where angels have landed, where my eyes cannot see'. Where was the voice?"

"Well sir … It sounded like it was …" Luke paused, the idea finally clicking in his mind, "The voice was inside the building! Meaning while it's _inside_ the building …"

"Then it cannot be outside, good thinking Luke." Professor Layton smiled, turning to take a second flight of stairs upward. "So we're heading for the outside. But do you know why we are headed for the roof?"

Luke paused for a moment, rethinking the riddle in his mind. 'Where angels have landed' … that left Luke pondering, thinking so hard he stopped for a moment on the staircase, trying to think of why. Alas, Luke was left dumbfounded, turning to his mentor with a frown that just told him he didn't know. The Professor Laughed and beckoned Luke to follow.

"If you studied the building a bit harder Luke …" Layton said, finally stepping onto a platform that led to a door, "You would have noticed that the roof carries a certain item that the riddle refers to."

"Angels?" Luke asked thoughtlessly.

"Well, something like that." Layton chuckled, turning the doorknob and opening the door, letting in cold air from outside.

The Professor and his apprentice stepped out on the Roof, surrounded by large statues of victorious winged people, some looking over Paris as they hung partly off the roof. Layton took haste and started searching around the roof for any sign that their friend, 'O.G.' promised he would leave them. Luke followed in suit, searching high and low for anything that could be counted as something left behind from the opera ghost. After over five minutes of searching, though, Luke had grown tired, and decided to rest a bit, leaning on one of the statues. "I can't anything, professor …" Luke said, sighing, "Are you sure you're correct?"

"I'm not sure, Luke." Layton answered, his signature top-hat popping out from behind a statue, "But on the other hand, the opera ghost did not give any indication we were wrong."

"He gave no indication we were right either, he just stopped talking after you answered." Luke said, sighing, "Professor … do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Of course not, Luke." Layton said, creeping out from behind the Statue.

"Do you think this opera ghost is really a ghost …?" Luke said, his voice shaking, "N-not saying I'm scared or anything, o-or even believe in ghosts, I mean …"

"Luke, such a thing is preposterous!" Layton said, giving out a loud laugh (unlike the professor), "Ghosts do not exist, Luke, only in children's fairy tales. I sure our current 'client' just wants his identity to be kept confidential."

"If you say so, Professor …" Luke replied, getting off the statue he was leaning on. "He must have some way to speak to – Agh!"

"Luke! Is something wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing, professor …" Luke said, "It's just my sweater, somehow I got ink on it! I wonder how I never noticed until now …"

Layton approached Luke quickly, taking the sleeve the black ink stained, pinching it slightly between his fingers. Layton inhaled slightly as he found his fingers were now also covered with the black ink that was on Luke's sweater. "It's because it wasn't there until now, Luke. Tell me, where exactly were you leaning on this statue?"

Luke took a gander at the large, black statue that he was previously leaning on, and then laid a hand on the smooth stone. He dragged his hand downward until he hit the spot where his elbow made contact with the statue, finding that his fingers were now covered with the strange ink. "It was here professor! There's something here!"

Layton inspected the statue and laid his hand on the spot where Luke had, drawing it away as an idea formed in his mind. "Could it be …?" He thought, tracing where the inky spot was until it hit dry stone. With his finger, he traced out a small, rectangular shape. He dug his fingers behind the inky spot, peeling away a small envelope, all clear on the other side, the same skull-wax emblem as the first letter he received two weeks ago. He opened the envelope, revealing a small cardboard square cut-out, handing that to Luke, then received the letter, all written in French.

"I guess the riddle had two meanings, or I thought incorrectly and still got the right idea." Layton stated, turning to Luke, "Where his eyes cannot see must've actually meant the fact that no one could see this envelope hidden on the statue. That man's certainly a smart one alright."

"What does the letter say, Professor?" Luke asked, taking a peek at the letter.

"Hm, lets see …" Layton said softly, scanning the note and translating it …

'You must really be the one and only Professor Layton, having come this far. If that's the case, I trust you to protect the only thing left precious to me. While I still cannot explain in full detail, I sure my assistant, Madame Giry and the Vicomte de Chagny's Late son will give you more than enough information for your use. What you do with it is your choice. Be successful and I promise you a large sum of exchange for your patronage.

My assistant will be waiting for you near the entryway of the Opera house until sunset, Be sure to meet her there and she will guide you to your next destination …

Signed, O.G.'

"This is the Opera Ghost's writing alright. I can't see any tricks being pulled here." The Professor said, stuffing the letter back in its envelope. "We'll need to hurry, Luke, if we want to meet up with this 'Madame Giry.'"

"Hey Professor." Luke piped, turning the small cardboard cutout around in his hands, "What do you make of this?"

"It could have possibly been in there to protect the letter for the mass amount of ink." Layton replied, looking at the cardboard square. "Keep it, just in case. We may need it in the future."

"A little cardboard square having a use? I doubt it Professor." Luke sighed, putting the cardboard square in his little bag.

"Now come Luke." Layton said, looking out at the city, aglow with the orange light of the sun, "We must be quick, it is almost sunset …"

--

The Professor and his assistant made their way down to the entryway of the opera, and sure enough, an old lady was waiting for them there, staring off down the street, her eyes seemingly following an old car of sorts. Luke and Layton approached the woman with caution when Luke stopped in his tracks, his mind clicking again.

"Hey!" He yelled, "You're that old lady from before! Who are you any way?!"

"Luke, my boy, if you were to pay attention …" Layton stated, the old woman turning around, "This happens to be Madame Giry, am I correct?"

"You are correct, Monsieur." The old woman said, smiling softly, "I am glad you got here in time. We really do need your help. Only you can figure this out."

"You do realize I'm no detective, Madame …" Layton stated.

"Of course, I understand. But as of right now, you're the only one he can trust." Giry responded, a horse carriage arriving at her side. "Let us discuss things while we ride to our next destination …

--

Luke seated himself among the leather seat within the horse carriage, his mentor seated to the left of him, his eyes locked on Madame Giry. Once the horse started off with a jerk, Luke and Layton prepared to listen to a tale that Giry would tell them.

"You do know about the incident that happened decades ago, right?" Madame Giry asked, looking out the window, "Tell me, can you recall those involved?"

"Well, according the reports I read … several members of the Opera were affected. There was Andre and Firmin, both who was ruined by the incident … If I'm not mistaken, your mother was somehow involved too, am I correct?" Layton asked.

"_Oui_. Both she and I were indirectly involved with it, she more than I." Giry answered, staring sadly at the Professor. "But you are forgetting two major people who played an important role in this."

"One of which was the Vicomte de Chagny, I presume … but who was the other?"

"My best friend … Christine Daaé. May she rest in peace …" Madame Giry responded, her face lowered and her fists clenched.

"Ah yes …" Layton whispered softly, "Miss Daaé."

"Yes … it's quite apparent that after the incident, The Vicomte and Miss Daaé got married, as they originally planned."

"… And as for the phantom?" Layton asked, tipping his hat upwards, "Reports 'confirmed' him dead, but …"

"Yes … even after all that, the fire, everything, he remained alive."

"But how?" Luke asked as he tilted his head.

Madame Giry chuckled, smiling in one corner, "Just because you remain hidden doesn't mean you can't relocate yourself. Shadows move, Luke."

"Yes, but shadows don't normally move unless someone moves them." Layton remarked, "Something tells me your mother still remained involved with the phantom after the incident, am I correct?"

"You certainly can solve things easily, as you said." Giry replied, laughing out loud "Yes, my mother offered to help hide him until all the confusion was over. 5 months he hid with us, until he felt it was the right time to move back into his lair, despite the Opera house's condition."

"Years passed …" Giry continued, "And soon Christine found herself with a son, and I with a love of my own. I didn't hear hide nor hair of my mother's phantom friend for … quite a while, not even after my daughter was born. I thought … I thought he might have finally passed.

"But I was wrong. My mother was growing ill, and she and I both knew she would not last. Before she passed, she told me the truth. She told me that she still had contact with him, that as he grew older, she put it upon herself to make sure he remained well. And now, it was my obligation to do so. She passed down the duty of 'spokeswoman' to me, and I helped kept the phantom alive, even today. I know he will not last much longer – what keeps him alive even today, even I don't know …

"I knew with this came sacrifice, and as soon as Miss Daaé's son and my daughter got engaged, I knew that I could not keep this a secret, so … I …"

"You revealed to your son about the phantom." Layton whispered, finishing her sentence.

"Yes … I felt it was my duty to let him know as Christine's son, just for him to meet him at least once, for him to know the truth, I felt that that was all he needed. But …" Madame Giry's lips turned inward, her face reflected in the window.

"But …?" Layton asked once more.

Giry gave a heavy sigh, "His father was not happy with that. After learning the phantom was still alive, he threatened me and his own son to hold our tongues about this, or else the engagement was off."

"I see …" Layton said, tucking a hand under his face, "Does your daughter know about him?"

"No … I see no point on burdening her with this responsibility. He's not long for this world any way …" Giry answered.

"So, what's the problem, miss?" Luke asked.

"That … will be explained by my Son-in-law." Giry answered as the carriage pulled up in front of a large house.

--

"Madame Giry!" A man yelled as soon as the trio entered the house, "It's so wonderful to see you again!"

"Please, Edouard!" Giry said happily, embracing the tall, blond man with her small arms, "You know you have every right to call me 'mother'. You are married to my daughter after all!"

"Oh, very sorry, 'mother'" Edouard said, chuckling, "I was not expecting you until later, I was surprised!"

"Edouard …" Giry said, side-stepping to reveal Layton and Luke standing behind her. "This is the renowned Professor Hershel Layton, and his assistant, Luke."

"Oh! A pleasure meeting you, Professor!" Edouard said, vigorously shaking his hand, "You are just in time, my wife is in the kitchen preparing dinner …"

"Oh, I'm sorry to disappoint, Edouard …" Layton chuckled, "But I'm afraid we won't be here long, just to …"

"_Oui_. I understand …" Edouard said, smiling sadly. "Come in, sit down, I shall explain everything. I trust my mother-in-law here informed you on everything?"

"Most everything." Madame Giry replied, "All that's left is for you to inform them on the recent troubles,"

"Yes, yes, I thought so." Edouard said, extending an arm to the living area, "Come in, have a seat. Mother, will you prepare some tea for our guests? I assure you, you won't get in the way of Avril."

"Of course. I have not seen my daughter in ages any way." Giry said, walking towards the kitchen area.

Layton and Luke made themselves comfortable in the living area, four nice, red leather seats all surrounding a coffee table in the middle. Edouard and Layton sat opposite of each other, with Luke sitting in between them. Edouard sat in his chair, putting his elbows on his legs and making his hands interlock finger with each other, using that as a hammock to rest his head.

"So …" Layton began, "I hear you once met the Phantom himself."

"Yes …" Edouard replied, "Be advised, though, that the 'phantom' is not a subject that we openly talk about in a daily basis. My father disapproves of it so much."

"Oh? And why is that?" Layton asked.

"My father thought it was a cause for most of my mother's mental stress. Even when I was young, just saying the word 'phantom' was enough to get me sent to the corner of my room. But … too tell you the truth …"

"Yes?"

"I think my father was just being too paranoid. In fact, while he was away, my mother would tell me stories about this 'angel of music'. She told me stories about the phantom, about her days in the Opera. But to think the phantom was still alive …"

"Hm, yes …" Layton nodded understandingly, "Must've came as a surprise to you."

"Yes, but now I am thankful for meeting him. Ever since then, I trusted my mother more than I did my father. Might sound harsh but …" Edouard trailed off, looking at a framed picture of his beloved mother on the far wall.

"I understand." Layton said, staring at the same picture. "You must've loved her so much."

"We all did, god bless her." Edouard sighed, "She was an angel herself. She was sweet and caring, not to mention an excellent soprano. We were all saddened when she passed, especially my daughter."

"Speaking of whom …" Layton interrupted, leaning forward, "There is something concerning her, is there?"

"Yes … It actually all started a little while ago …" Edouard began, "Cecilia, my daughter, loved her grandmother so much. Despite the fact she could not see her."

"Excuse me?" Luke piped up, "What do you mean?"

"Cecilia was born blind." Edouard said "She was never able to see me or her mother, or the rest of her family and friends. But it was something we all got use to, and while she may be blind, she knows us all just by listening to our voices."

"Remarkable!" Layton said, astonished, "To have such sensitive hearing, that must be quite a talent she has there!"

"Yes. Despite her blindness, she grew up as a normal girl with normal friends. Cecilia was our pride and joy, and we were glad to have her. We're even happier now knowing that she's engaged." Edouard remarked proudly. "And to such a fine man too."

"Oh, congratulations!" Luke announced.

"Yes … but as much as I hate to change the subject, we must get back to the matter at hand." Edouard said, his happy face replaced with a grim one. "I'm afraid my daughter may be in danger."

"Why do you say that?" Layton asked.

Edouard breathed in, closing his eyes. "My mother died not too long ago, just after my daughter got engaged. She was so saddened that for the first few months afterward, she would not come out of her room … then one day …"

"One day?" Luke asked.

"One day, she came out, happy as can be. She told me the 'angel of music' has visited her, that her mother sent her the 'angel of music'." Edouard said, smiling sadly once more. "I thought nothing of it at first, I was just happy she was happy again, using the stories my mother told her as a means for inspiration again. But after a few months, with her still talking about the Angel of music, I got suspicious. So much so … I found evidence that she may have some one following her …"

"Evidence?" Layton asked.

"Often at night, I here a voice I don't recognize. She sometimes steps out into the Fourier and seems to speak with no one in particular." Edouard paused for a moment to reach into his pocket, "And finally … one night in her room, I found this."

Edouard revealed to Layton and Luke a small, red rose, still not blossomed. Around its stem, there was a black velvet bow tied around, careful to skip the thorns. Layton carefully took the rose and examined it, noticing a small note signed 'your angel' hanging from a thread from the rose.

"Who ever this angel is, Edouard, he must not know that Cecilia is blind." Layton remarked, taking the small note in his hand "If she cannot see you, there's no way she can see this …"

"That's true professor …" Luke said, studying the rose, "So who could this man be?"

"Whoever he is, please, try to find out quickly. If my father finds out, he could call of her engagement with her fiancé." Edouard pleaded, Looking at Layton straight in his eye, "Plus, when my daughter finally revealed this openly to me, she looked frightened … I'm afraid this man may take Cecilia away from me …"

"So this is what the Phantom was talking about …?" Luke asked.

"Yes. As soon as she told me, I told Madame Giry who then passed word onto the Phantom. Without saying, he felt insulted."

"I would imagine so." Layton said, chuckling "Well, it seems we have most of the information we need. But before we depart, we would like to speak to your daughter."

"Yes, of course." Edouard said, "Her room is right upstairs. Be sure to speak first before making physical contact with her."

"Will do." The Professor said. "Come Luke … let us visit Cecilia."

* * *

What did I tell ya? LOOOOOOOOOOONG.


	3. Friends, fathers, and fleers

Geez, I have a hard time picking out names. It's even harder when there are names you can't choose between!

* * *

The Professor and his apprentice crawled up the stairs that would lead them to their 'client's' room. On their way up, they spotted several pictures of what they assumed to be Cecilia in her younger days, along with her family and several people Luke did not recognize. Further up, they noticed older pictures of Edouard and his family, all somehow involving the deceased Christine, the Vicomte, or all of them in a group together. Luke took time to study one of Christine closer, finally noticing something funny about her and Cecilia.

"Hey, Professor …" Luke squeaked, slightly touching the frame of the picture, "Is it me, or does Cecilia look a bit like Miss Daaé here …?"

Layton stopped for a moment, studying the picture himself. "Why, you're quite right, Luke …" Layton said, leaning in closer to inspect the picture, "Cecilia certainly has her father's hair alright, but they both have similar facial features."

"Do you think Cecilia knows that herself?"

"I'm not sure Luke …" Layton sighed, "It's hard to concentrate on your own looks when you're blind."

"I guess you're right." Luke whispered when they both reached a door turned slightly ajar.

Professor Layton opened the door, the fragrances of roses and irises both filling the air with a natural perfume of sorts. The room was slightly small, but it was well decorated and embroidered with the finest wall-paper and lace Layton had seen. On the opposite wall, right beside a small dresser-drawer, there laid a door opening itself to the outside where a balcony stood, its floor obviously neglected as there were leaves scattered about on it. In the center of the room, near a vanity mirror, sat Cecilia, her blank, emotionless face reflecting off from the mirror, her blond hair spilling over her shoulders. The professor coughed.

"Greetings, Miss Cecilia." Layton greeted, Cecilia visibly growing tense.

"Wh-who are you …?" Cecilia asked, her form shaking while her face in the reflection dramatically changed to fear, "Who is speaking to me …?"

"My name is Professor Hershel Layton, Madame." Layton said softly and politely, warily stepping into the room, "And beside me is my apprentice …"

"M-my name is Luke!" Luke said excitedly, "We're here to help you!"

"Quite." The Professor said, "I'm sorry if we startled you, miss, but trust us when we say we mean you no harm, your father has sent for us, in fact …"

"Oh, is that so …?" Cecilia said, finally turning in her seat, her blue dress dragging behind her, "Y-you mean about the … the angel, right?"

"Yes miss, of course." Layton answered, "According to your father, you've been harassed by this man proclaiming to be the angel of music, am I right?"

Cecilia turned her face away from the two, lowering it. "Yes … well, I haven't been harassed yet, but …"

"It's alright, Cecilia, you can tell me anything you want." Layton remarked.

"Well … It all started about … six or seven months ago." Cecilia began, "You see, I was in depression because … my grandmother had died. But when things seemed to have grown its darkest, all the sudden, this soothing voice made me happier, told me things were okay. When he told me he was my angel of music, I … I felt like he actually was. That my grandmother had sent me the angel of music when she died. I felt like this was my one last connect to her. But … then …"

"Then what?" Layton asked softly, "Take your time …"

"He started saying … strange things." She croaked, her hands shaking, "He would tell me I looked beautiful, that I looked just like my mother. He told me that … that I didn't have to stay here, feeling helpless and alone. One night, he even took my hand, and told me I should go away with him. When I told him I was engaged, he said he knew … and that I shouldn't be."

"Odd. Seems like he thinks he might want to possess you." Layton said thoughtfully.

"I'm scared, professor …" Cecilia croaked again, "I'm afraid he actually might take me away from here, from my family and friends. I don't even know this man …"

"Rest assured, miss!" Luke proclaimed, "We'll make sure he doesn't get you!"

"When you said he took your hand …" Layton said, "Do you remember what his hand felt like?"

"What?" Cecilia said, her head lifting.

"Since we cannot know what the man looks like, we could possibly go with something else. Tell me, how did his hand feel in yours …?"

Cecilia lowered her head again and thought, then turned her face towards the two. "Luke … you sound like a child. Can you give me your hand for a moment?"

Luke stared at the professor, who nodded and urged him to go on. Luke gulped, stepping forward and grasping the girls hand softly. Cecilia wrapped her skinny fingers around the boy's hand, closing her eyes in concentration.

"He had the same grasp as Luke here, only slightly stronger …" Cecilia described, "Same size too, only … his fingers seemed longer and a bit skinnier too. I felt fabric, though, like his hands were gloved, so I may be wrong."

"What kind of fabric?" The Professor asked.

"Like … soft cotton, something a farmer's shirt may be made out of. Is this helping at all?"

"It may in the future, Cecilia. Thank you." The Professor answered, Cecilia letting go of Luke's hand.

"Why did you want to hold my hand?" Luke asked, staring at the girl.

"I needed something to compare his hand too." Cecilia answered, smiling, "I normally don't define people by the way their hands feel, I never thought of that before."

"Sometimes one needs to think outside the box." The Professor said, nodding.

Suddenly, a knock came from the door, and soon after, Cecilia turned and smiled, recognizing the knock. "Oh Lucien!" Cecilia yelled in happiness, "Thank goodness you're here!"

When the door opened, it revealed a tall man, wearing a formal uniform, his jet-black hair tied into a pony-tail. The man's smile faded when his eyes met with Layton's a worried expression on his face. He then turned to Cecilia, approaching her. "Are these two men harassing you, my love?"

"Oh, no!" Cecilia answered, "These men are here to help me and find the man who has been tailing me. This is professor Layton and his apprentice, Luke."

"Oh …" The man blushed, turning to the two and bowing. "My apologies, sir. With all that's happening right now, I'm afraid I've grown worried about my love's safety."

"No offense taken, Lad." The Professor said politely, tipping his hat and smiling. "I completely understand."

"So, are you Cecilia's fiancé?" Luke asked, "The one Edouard talked about?"

"Yes." The Man said, smiling, "My name is Lucien Rousseau. I am Cecilia's future husband. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Layton."

"Pleasure's all mine." Layton said, grasping the man's hand and shaking it.

"I really hope I'm not interrupting something. Cecilia's mother had invited me over for dinner." Lucien commented, looking at her. "I take every opportunity I get to see her."

"Knock knock!" A voice yelled, followed by an even rhythmically knocking at her door, "Cecilia, you in here?"

"Jeremy?" Cecilia said, turning towards the door, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing much!" the voice said, opening the door to reveal an impossibly grey-haired youth, wearing large glasses and a white blouse, holding in his hands a bouquet of Irises and roses, "Just came by to see my best friend, is all, making sure he and his fiancé doing okay! I brought these for you!"

Cecilia closed her eyes and sniffed as Jeremy brought the flowers up to her, smiling. "Oh Jeremy! Where on earth did you get these flowers? The winter season's almost here!"

"Got them from my boss." Jeremy answered, giving her the flowers. "His best friend just came back from his trip with these, says that they're the last of the season. Better make 'em last, won't see them until next spring."

"Thank you Jeremy!" Lucien said, laughing, "We will. Finding flowers in the winter time is really rare."

"Despite there being no flowers," Cecilia began, "I still like the winter season. I like the smell of snow."

Jeremy turned to Layton and Luke, looking up at his face, then practically jumped as soon and Layton greeted him. "Oh my gosh! You're Professor Hershel Layton!" Jeremy exclaimed, "I've heard about you, the world renowned archeologist and puzzle-expert! What are you doing here?!"

"Oh, Jeremy, I'm sorry, how rude of me!" Cecilia chuckled, "They're here so they can track down this mysterious angel that's been following me."

"Oh, is that right?" Jeremy said, the smiling dimming as he shook the professor's hand, "It's really an honor to have you here, professor! It truly is!!"

"Thank you." The professor chuckled, lifting his hat, "Always nice to have a fan."

"Hey! Don't forget I'm your _number one_ fan, right professor?" Luke asked, his eyes pleading.

"But of course! You are my apprentice after all!"

Luke visibly relaxed and smiled, then turned to Lucien, who was putting the bouquet of flowers inside a vase. "If you excuse me, Mr. Layton, I believe Cecilia's mother did ask for my help in the kitchen when I first came in." Lucien said, approaching Cecilia and kissing her on the cheek, "I'll see you soon at dinner, Cecilia."

Lucien left the room, leaving Cecilia, Jeremy, Luke and Layton all standing in the room. Jeremy coughed and straightened. "I actually need to go. I've got work to do, yes I do! Gotta get home before the night grows cold. I'll see you later, Cecilia!!"

Jeremy left the room with top speed, leaving Layton and Luke in the same position they were in when they first entered, alone with Cecilia. Layton coughed once more, and then turned to Cecilia, who seemed distraught.

"What's wrong, miss Cecilia?"

"I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to Jeremy … as usual." Cecilia said, sighing sadly. "He sometimes forgets I'm blind and doesn't think a second thought about it."

"How do you know Jeremy?" Luke asked.

"Well … actually, all three of us, Jeremy, Lucien and myself all knew each other as children. Lucien was from a more wealthier family while Jeremy's parents worked in a factory." Cecilia explained, "Jeremy was always a wild one, actually, he always seemed to be playful. One day, though, his mother had died, and he and his father had to move out into the country due to financial troubles."

"But he's here now …" Luke stated, "Did he move back or something …?"

"Yes. His father died in an accident, and he decided to move back here to work in a textile factory." Cecilia explained.

"Ah, Yes I see. A chance to gain more money, maybe?" Layton assumed.

"Oh, no, he never said anything about money." Cecilia explained, "He said he just wanted to see me and Lucien again."

"How thoughtful!" Layton stated, "But what of your history with Lucien, your fiancé?"

"Jeremy and I became friends with him shortly after he moved here as a child. His parents own a wealthy company, which people assume he'll inherit after Lucien's father retires. He has spoken to me about it though, saying he didn't really want to company."

"How did he react to Jeremy's moving away?" Layton asked.

"Oh, he was very saddened, actually. But on the other hand, his time apart with Jeremy gave us a chance to get closer together. You could say we were childhood lovers." Cecilia chuckled, blushing a bit, "When Jeremy came back, Lucien was thrilled. Now we're all closer together, as if we were never apart."

"I see." Layton said, "Well, Luke and I must be off then. I want to discuss something with your father before I depart."

"Thank you for helping us, professor." Cecilia said, smiling, "I appreciate it."

"Think nothing of it, miss." Luke demanded proudly, "We cannot ignore a lady in need, that is the Gentleman way, right professor?"

"That's correct Luke" Layton chuckled, turning. "We hope to see you again real soon, Miss Cecilia."

"I hope so, Professor." Cecilia whispered. "Goodbye."

--

Layton and Luke stepped down the stairs, the smell of some stew lingering in the air. Once the two reached the foot of the stairs, greeted by Edouard's wife, Avril, Layton made his way towards the man of the house while Luke offered to help with final preparations for dinner. Layton escorted Edouard outside, his face grim.

"So, professor?" Edouard asked, hopeful, "Did you think of anything that might help?"

"A few possibilities, yes …" Layton answered, his eyes closed in thought, "However, making assumptions will only lead to trouble. I have to ask a favor from you …"

"Anything, as long as it will help." Edouard said, taking the man's hand, "Tell me you have a plan."

"Somewhat, yes. I just plan on merely spending the night over at your house, only …"

"Only what, Professor?" Edouard asked, "Not saying I won't offer you hospitality or anything, I'm just curious on what you are planning."

"Let my apprentice and I stay here for a while, but don't tell anyone about it, not even your daughter."

"What?" Edouard asked breathlessly, "Why is that?"

"I have a sneaking suspicion that the angel may visit soon, if not tonight." Layton answered. "perhaps I could take an opportunity to catch him, or else, get a good idea on what he looks like."

"Well …" Edouard said softly, putting his hand up to his face, then dropping it again. "Alright. I have a guest room with its own private washroom you two can use, I'll sneak you two in after dinner."

"Wonderful!" Layton exclaimed, "But, if I may ask, where has Madame Giry gone off to?"

"She said she had to leave, she's gone to check on the phantom once more before going home."

"I see." Layton nodded, "Well, I'll see you later tonight, I suppose."

--

When the night came, The Professor and his apprentice both occupied the guest room Edouard had promised them, and it was to the professor's delight that it was only two doors down away from Cecilia's room, the only thing separating them being a small towel closet in between. Lucien departed shortly after dinner was over, saying that he needed to get home before his father grew angry, so he was excused for the night. Finally, with the moon hanging high over their heads, Layton and Luke both went to bed, Luke occupying the couch while the professor took over the small bed.

But soon the moon's light was gone, replaced with that of heavy snow clouds. It was late in the night, where most of Paris was asleep, and the Professor found himself lying in bed, only half asleep. Luke, fast asleep on the couch, rolled to his side. With his eyes closed, Layton sighed silently through his nose.

"It's almost the middle of the night …" He whispered to himself. "I suppose my deductions were wrong, maybe the angel won't visit tonight …"

Suddenly there came a sound, a silent, rhythmic rapping on the wall. The Professor eyes snapped open as he sat up in his bed, turning his head sideways towards Cecilia's room. As if sensing a disturbance, Luke slowly sat up in his couch, rubbing his eyes tiredly with a yawn. "What's wrong, Professor?" he croaked.

"Luke, my boy …" Layton whispered to his apprentice, "I think we have a visitor."

--

Cecilia slowly sat up in her bed, turning her head towards the rapping on the wall. She felt herself shiver when there came a sudden cold breeze coursing through her room. Planting a hand on the wall, she got up slowly, feeling her way against the wall until she found the empty space that made up the door to the balcony. She ran her hands down the door's frame until she felt the cold metal that made the handle of the door.

"I-I guess I must've left this open …" Cecilia whispered to herself, "How clumsy of me …"

"That's where you are wrong, Cecilia …" A voice said from within her room.

Cecilia tensed, turning her head towards the wall. Yes, she could definitely feel a presence within the room, his breaths soft and even. She wearily turned herself towards the 'phantom' within the room, clasping her hands over her heart.

"Y-you're back …" Cecilia said softly, "Why …?"

"I just came to check up on you, my dove …" She heard him say, hearing and feeling light footsteps approaching the girl, "I heard two men came to visit you … am I correct?"

Cecilia remained silent, closing her eyes. "N-no …"

"Now, now, my dove." The phantom said, gently touching his gloved hand against her face, Cecilia picking up the distinct smell of roses off from his hand, "No need to lie."

"What will you do if I say there have?" Cecilia asked, whipping her head away from the man.

"Come now …" The man said, Cecilia feeling him run his small-framed fingers through her hair, "What _can_ I do, Cecilia? I am but an angel. The only thing I can do for you is to break you free of their grasp."

"B-but they're not doing anything!" Cecilia exclaimed, "They're trying to help me--!"

"Help you with **what**, Cecilia?!" The Phantom yelled angrily, "Does your father thing some _Professor_ and his assistant can stop me?!"

Cecilia back up, tripping over her bed, shivering. She heard the Phantom sigh, again, light footsteps approaching her. "I am sorry, my dove …" The Phantom apologized, taking her hands, "I did not mean to snap at you …"

Cecilia remained silent once more, staring down at her hands.

"I am just in doubt that this Professor can help you …" She heard him whisper in her ear, his breath warm, "Because there is nothing to help you with …"

Cecilia whimpered, cringing as this man came close to her …

--

Just outside, Professor Layton and Luke eavesdropped from just behind the door, looking at eachother with concern. Luke put his hand on the handle to barge in, but the Professor laid his hand on top of his, shaking his head.

"No, Luke, We can't barge in yet." Layton stated.

"But why, professor?" Luke asked, looking at the door, "And how does the phantom know about our visit here?"

"I'm not sure, Luke, but I want to listen in more … It sounds like Cecilia isn't in trouble yet."

"I can't be sure about that." Luke said, laying his ear on the door once more, "Sounds like whoever is in there is walking to the balcony … and I think I hear some one – probably Cecilia – is following him …"

"Let us listen in, Luke …" The professor demanded, leaning his ear on the door once more...

"Come, my dove, you won't have to be cooped up in here like a bird any longer, come with me and I'll make sure you are free." The Phantom's voice said, footsteps leading out into the balcony.

"I … I can't …" Cecilia refused, her footsteps backing up towards the bed, "I can't come with you … I won't! I won't leave Lucien and my father --!"

"They have nothing to do with you anymore, Cecilia!" The Phantom yelled, marching into the room, "They won't make you happy like I can! I am your angel of music! I will --!"

"No!" Cecilia screamed, "Let go!!"

Luke and Layton felt that this was the right cue to barge in, and Luke turned the handle and pushed the door open. Layton and Luke paused for a moment, their eyes shocked by the sudden darkness in the room. Luke could make out a small, cloaked figure within the darkness, and instinctively ran towards him, only to have him move backward out into the balcony. Luke followed to the balcony, but the time he reached there, the Phantom had disappeared. Luke looked frantically until he spotted him on the roof, starting to run away.

"Professor!" Luke exclaimed, "He's on the roof! He's running away!"

"Quick! After him!" Layton shouted, turning on his heel and running out the door. Luke Followed in suit, but only after he lead Cecilia to her bed and urged her to wait there until they got back. Catching up with Layton, They followed in pursuit of the phantom, tailing him from below as he used the roofs of Paris as a quick escape, the dark clouds above starting to spill snow.

"His route has to end sometime, Professor!" Luke said between breaths, running beside Layton, "There can't be enough roofs for him to use, they all have to end!"

"On the contrary, Luke!" Layton yelled back to Luke, "It seems our phantom friend knows the roofs better than we do! We have to keep a close eye on – AGH!"

The snow and the slick cobblestone made it possible for the Professor to slip, landing hard on his front. Luke gave a whale of despair and went back to help the professor, but Layton waved his arms, yelling "Don't worry about me, Luke! Just follow the phantom!"

Luke did as told, and ran off to follow the Phantom. The Professor sat there on his seat, slowly getting up and brushing himself off. Thankfully, nothing seemed to be broken. Layton turned his head towards where he had seen the Phantom last, and sighed. He had no doubt that Luke may lose his trail, but he was half-hoping that at least Luke could find some clue on who he was –

The Professor heard a scream from down the road, his heart stopping momentarily. That sounded like … Like Luke's voice! Making haste, The Professor ran, his legs and lungs hurting as he used all of his strength to run fast. Layton finally stopped when he reached a sort of park, there being a small river with a bridge to cross, and on the bank of that river –

Oh god, Luke!!

The Professor ran to Luke's side, seeing that upon closer analyses, his worst suspicions were correct: Luke's soaked clothes and his hard shivering made it evident that the Phantom had lead him into the river. The Professor took off his jacket and swung it around Luke's shoulder, Luke graciously accepting the coat as he clung onto it with his hands.

"I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-sorr-r-r-r-ry P-p-p-professor …" Luke said, his voice shaking, "I-I-I-I-I t-t-t-tr-tried f-f-following him b-b-b-but …"

"It's alright, Luke …" The Professor said, helping the boy get up, "Right now, we need to get you warm. Lets hurry back to Edouard's house, quickly before the Snow really gets to us."

Luke took a free hand and grabbed the Professor shirt, indicating that Luke wanted his attention. Layton kneeled down, and Luke opened another hand, revealing a small piece of glass.

"Wh-wh-while I was t-t-tailing him … I-I-I-I heard s-s-something b-b-break … Th-th-then this fell from the ph-phantom and …"

"Layton took the small shard of glass and studied it quickly. To him, it looked more like an ordinary piece of glass, but if it was from the Pahtnom …

"Let us get home quickly, Luke, we can concentrate better there. Let us get you warmed up and in front of a fire."

Luke Nodded as his body convulsed, the Professor putting a hand on his back and leading him down the street. "I-I-I-I-I r-r-r-reall-l-ly c-c-c-ould g-g-g-o for a nice cup of tea right now, P-Professor …"

* * *

I really wish it were cold right now.


End file.
